


Fiancé

by Hipsterian



Series: Anniversary [4]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, a bit of sexy times, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: This is what he wants - and he wishes for Jinwoo to want it, too.





	Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the last part of this series! Thanks to everyone who has read them!   
> I hope you will like this ending - I know it was pretty clear how it would end, it's not a surprise.   
> As usual, English is not my native tongue, so sorry for all the mistakes you'll find there.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Fiancé**

 

Even under the dark, he gleams, bathed with starlight - from above they shine on him, the one he owns twinkling in the sky, the one who granted his wish. Jinwoo stirs on this bed made for two and Minho stares, openly, unable to sleep, gazing at his shadow snuggling closer, feeling his feet on his, his hand around his fingers, entwining them in his slumber, smiling softly for nobody but him to see.

It is late but Minho is entranced watching him, so peaceful, so precious, so sweet - he kisses his forehead gently and prays for the love that he has scattered inside his chest to bloom as beautiful as he is, as caring and loving and daring as Jinwoo is to him - for him to want the same his soul longs for, craving for lazy days in bed, looking only at him with adoration filling his eyes, gleaming like tears. Minho can’t see his life without Jinwoo, not since the first time he met him, all of a sudden; he never expected to find him, to be loved so greatly, to share four years together - and the more than is yet to come and that he is so willing to give to Jinwoo. He is blessed, graced by heaven with his presence, with his soul latching onto his, dreaming the same dreams, his heart on his palm, pumping his name like a ballad, soft and devoting, every thump of it is entitled to him only. 

He wants to spend every single hour with him, to be more than they are now - to announce his never-dying, evergreen love to Jinwoo to the whole world, to ensure that everybody knows that it is true, that he is loved by an angel, that his wings cradle him to sleep - that Jinwoo belongs to him because he aches for him too, that he is serious, solemn about Jinwoo, about his feelings for him (these who are never-ending, always growing inside his heart like vines climbing on a fence, they rooted deep inside his core). Jinwoo is his miracle, the eclipse that turns night into day with just a smile on his face. He is his last and his first and he wants for nothing but to be with him - he is his end and his beginning and all the things lingering in between, all the worlds and letters emblemed in the pages of his existence. Jinwoo kisses him, eyelids firm over his cheeks, lips so pretty, so inviting, Minho catches them and, as if an accident, he purs into him like a kitten, starving for simple touches, for his skin covering him - Jinwoo will go soon to Imjado, a visit he has postponed for too long, leaving Minho behind. It is not a big deal, though, despite his empty chest thinking about missing him when he is encircled by his arms, pressed so close that he can hear the voices inside his dreams - and he is calling him so softly that Minho is startled for a second before Jinwoo moves, his head on his chest, hair falling, a pool of ink on his ribs, covering tattoos he has tasted so many times but that feel cold without his fingers on them, tracing them with so much care. 

“I’m just going for a few days, don’t be so clingy,” he pouts, but Minho can’t stop the urge to be with him, to have him now - he undresses his shoulders and presses lips there, reverently, until Jinwoo is holding him properly, eyes opened, stars colliding inside of them, illuminating his own face. “Troublemaker, that’s what you are,” he whispers, bitting his lobes. He reels into it, leaning into soft kisses heating up his skin, making sweat come alive, shivering under Jinwoo, who pins him down, hands on his sides, traveling further, underneath jeans, binding him to the mattress, naked and exposed and relishing into it, yearning for all the touches that are yet to come but that he can already feel. 

It is cold without Jinwoo around, the bed feels empty, too big to hold him alone and he craving for a single call - but his phone is disconnected and he misses him a lot, wondering if it is night or day outside this barred house (time without Jinwoo has no sense, he is the meaning of all of his days). He doesn’t want to feel this way again, losing parts that are vital to him, thinking only about Jinwoo - he can’t focus on working because he is everywhere he looks at, he has made a home out of his heart and he is never without Jinwoo, despite longing for him he is already there, has always been (but he can’t see him and so it’s not the same, just images on the air).  He knows what he wants to do, what he has to do - what is swirling in his mind, what is buried deep inside, the worlds that he wants to ask him for what he needs an answer even though sensing what the answer will be - Jinwoo’s star has bestowed him once and so he prays to it again. 

It takes Jinwoo days to come back - to sink into Minho’s arms, embedded in an ocean of love again, lips that are gracing his face like rain. Minho can’t halt his hands, he has to hold him - hold him as tight as possible, feeling the beats of his heart against his ribs; with Jinwoo, he is on an island made of two called Paradise (and it’s fascinating how Jinwoo fits just perfectly next to him, how they are meant to be). 

“We are meant to be, hyung,” he says, simply - because he doesn’t like complicated things, because, sometimes, it’s easier to pour his heart instead of making it look pretty. Jinwoo smirks but lets it go - Minho sulks because he has missed him so much. “I want to know if you would like to be my almost forever,” he adds, kneeling down. 

Jinwoo wants to hide - Earth to swallow him all -; his cheeks colored pink and red and he is tiptoeing around the edges of tears.

“Yes.” he blurts out, pushing Minho to his feet, smashing him totally embarrassed, mortified - Minho smiles the brightest because he was aiming for it, forJinwoo to cut his improvised speech about being forever, about asking him to marry, despite it being clearly implied. 

He puts the ring and Jinwoo stares at it, in awe. It’s not much but it is just what Jinwoo likes and he kisses it before kissing him - his lips taste like silver and the meaning drowns into his chest, that he has agreed, that he is now his fiancé.

Choosing a date is rather easy: a year from today, on their fifth anniversary, on the 4th of April of 2022 - Minho is firm about it and Jinwoo lets him get away with what he wants. In the end, he wants the same, too. 


End file.
